Real-time polymerase chain reaction (PCR) systems are used for amplifying a sample, such as a DNA strand, in order to make it easier to detect or identify the sequence of the sample. Real-time PCR devices use sequence detection software (SDS) for analyzing and processing the results of PCR tests. In some cases, however, the SDS is not able to accurately detect samples, which can result in improper identification of the existence or concentration of certain sequences. For example, when a sample of plasma blood is analyzed using certain Applied Biosystems PCR systems, or other systems using related SDS, the systems at times can fail to detect a high concentration of a virus, such as, for example, parvovirus B19. Consequently, the current systems can misinterpret a plasma sample containing a high titer of these viruses that would corrupt a pool of plasma, causing a significant loss of plasma resources.
Thus, a need exists in the current state of the art to address these and other deficiencies and inadequacies of the conventional systems and methods. Improvements to the conventional systems and methods, as described herein, are able to overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.